When Love Leaves
by Zoelook-a-like
Summary: *Official sequel to 'When Love Blooms'* It's been two months since the explosion and Tom is presumed dead. Frank has taken all agents off active duty to mourn their loss. Aneisha is yet to speak of the incident, although her mind seems to be playing an awful trick on her. Aneisha hears Tom's voice over her communicator; the team assumes she has lost her mind but is Tom really dead?
1. Burnt Alive

**Welcome to a new chapter in my life and the first chapter of the sequel to 'When Love Blooms' I'm so excited to be sharing my new writing style with you guys! For those of you who have read 'When Love Blooms' this will be quite different, for those of you who haven't I suggest you do as it carries on from the last chapter. Now, I left 'When Love Blooms' on the biggest cliffhanger EVER (I know, I'm evil) so I'm happy to give you the answers to all your questions in this story! IS TOM REALLY DEAD!? Now just a quick waning... 'When Love Leaves' has twice as many twists and turns, plus its packed full of drama! So here we go, enjoy! **

**Chapter 1: Burnt Alive **

Aneisha rolled over in her bed; the dim light crept through her blinds although it didn't appear to be sunny outside. The weather seemed to fit Aneisha's mood, dull and depressing. The sun hadn't appeared since the incident almost two months ago, although she hadn't spoken of it since her team evacuated the building. She couldn't even speak his name, it was impossible and no matter how hard she tried she couldn't force it out. What was the point of getting out of bed? Aneisha asked herself. It wasn't as though he was going to be there to greet her at school; it wasn't as if he was going to be there to tell her everything was going to be okay, it wasn't like he was going to be there at all.

Aneisha's mother walked into the room, a small smile appeared on her face when she seen Aneisha's eyes open.

"Morning honey." Mrs. Jones said, perching on the edge of her daughter's bed.

"Morning mum" Aneisha said, turning slightly to face her mother.

"Listen Aneisha, your father and I were thinking that maybe you'd like to go to school today?" She asked cautiously "Maybe see your friends?"

Aneisha looked down trying to avoid the question. A short silence fell over the two.

"Zoe called" Mrs. Jones said changing the subject "She said that she had the house to herself on Friday and she thought maybe having a girls night would be nice" She added trying to sound cheerful.

Aneisha shook her head slightly, it wasn't that she didn't appreciate her friends and parents efforts to make her feel better because she did; it was just the way everyone seemed to be coping with it. Everyone was moving on like it never happened, like he never existed.

"Dear, Frank wants you and the others to talk with an M.I.9 counselor about Tom's death" Her mother said honestly. "Maybe it would be good to let all those feelings out"

The words 'Tom's death' stabbed Aneisha in the chest like a dagger, maybe if she pretended not to hear them her mother would just go away. Maybe if she went back to sleep the world would just go away, maybe if she kept him alive in her dreams, he wouldn't really be dead.

"Aneisha, I know it's hard but you have to move on with your life" Her Mother said "It's been two months"

This shocked Aneisha, she thought that at least he own mother would understand that it was impossible to move on after loving someone so much.

"I can't" Aneisha yelled, tears streamed down her face "I loved him, I can't move on with my life"

"Aneisha…" MRS Jones said, placing a hand on her daughters arm.

"No mum, no!" She yelled again "You don't understand, he was my life" She sobbed "Whenever I was scared or upset he was there, he was always right by my side" she looked her mother in the eye "When you and dad were out of town he used to sit with me so I didn't feel lonely"

Mrs. Jones looked toward to ground, feeling guilty.

"You want me to let all those feelings out?" Aneisha said, bursting with emotion. "I feel lost, I feel lonely and I feel like I've lost my best friend, my soul mate, I feel so hurt that I just can't feel anymore" Aneisha explained, her eyes swollen and red "I'm numb, I'm broken and I can't be fixed"

Aneisha's mother pulled Aneisha into a hug, allowing her daughter to sob into her shoulder.

"Shhh" Mrs. Jones said comfortingly "Frank and the others are coming around this afternoon be ready, okay?"

Aneisha nodded slightly "Okay mum" She said pulling away from the hug "Aren't you supposed to be at work?"

"That's not important, one day off won't hurt" Her mother replied with a smile.

"Thanks mum" Aneisha said gratefully.

Mrs. Jones gave her daughter a smile "Are you coming down stairs for breakfast?" She asked.

Aneisha forced her best smile "Okay, just let me get dressed" She answered.

Aneisha knew it wasn't her mother's fault although it was hard to face the fact that Tom was gone and he was never coming back. She kept searching for someone to blame besides KORPS. Maybe if she hadn't of given Tom her father's car keys he wouldn't be dead. Maybe if Dan and Zoe had of stayed at the M.I.9 hospital Tom may be lying beside her now and maybe if they hadn't have made that toilet stop everything would be as it was.

She kept turning corners and expecting to see Tom's smiling face, be he wasn't there anymore. He wasn't there to tell her that maths was easy or how amazing the Blade Quest books were, he wasn't even there to complain about Dan's popularity.

Aneisha threw on a pair of jeans and a pink top that her mother bribed her with last week, trying to get her to leave the house. She couldn't bring herself to wear any of her other clothes, every time she picked up her favorite jacket it reminded her of Tom. Flashbacks of all the fun times she had with him while wearing that jacket filled her mind, the images seemed to hit her in the face like a gust of wind. Aneisha pressed her eyes closed tightly, trying to free herself from the memories. His face was etched into her mind, a permanent image burned in her brain. At night, when all was quiet his memory seemed to burn her alive.

How could remembering someone she loved hurt so much? Thinking of him used to be one of her favorite pass times, now all she could think of was the explosion, the flames and the sound of yelling. That was all that was left of Tom's memory. The last time they were together and the fear in his eyes, that's all she sees now.

**Thanks so much for reading! Okay, I have to admit I'm absolutely terrified that you guys will hate this sequel... So tell me what you think of this chapter and I'm sorry if I disappoint! Thanks for all your kind reviews on 'When Love Blooms' You guys are the best! **

**Till the next chapter Y'all,**

**Ash xxxxxxxxx**


	2. Finding Air

**Heyyyyyyyyy! I hope you're as excited as I am for the 2nd chapter 'Finding Air' I really enjoyed writing this chapter and I hope you enjoy reading it! Thanks for all the amazing reviews guys, I seriously love you all! So, I'm going to shut up and let you read the story because after all thats what you came here to read (Not my random babel) Soooooo here we go, I give you:  
**

**Chapter 2: Finding Air**

It was three in the afternoon when Frank, Zoe and Dan arrived at Aneisha's house. None of them had seen Aneisha in two weeks and she appeared to be leaving the house less.

"Frank," Zoe said turning to speak to her mentor "Do you think telling her is a good idea?"

"No, not really," Frank replied "That's why I'm asking you two to keep it a secret, for now."

"But Frank," Dan protested "She has a right to know that the bones they found didn't belong to Tom."

"Well we wouldn't want to give her false hope." Frank said "I don't think she can handle this right now, we will tell her when the time is right."

"But what if it's never right?" Dan questioned.

Zoe cleared her throat to signal for the others to stop talking, before Mrs. Jones appeared at the door.

"Come right in," Mrs. Jones said opening the door and welcoming the three agents inside.

The three thanked her before making their way to the living room.

"Aneisha," Mrs. Jones called "Frank, Zoe and Dan are here to see you."

"I'll be right down," Aneisha answered.

Dan noticed Zoe staring at the ground and instantly realized that she was having trouble processing the news herself. He moved closer to her on the lounge and placed his arm around her shoulders, pulling her in.

Zoe gave Dan a grateful smile; he always knew just what to do when she was feeling down.

Aneisha walked down the stairs wearing her best fake smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. "Hey guys." She said walking over to them.

"Hey Aneisha," Zoe said getting up to give her a hug "How are you?" She asked pulling away from the hug and giving Aneisha a sympathetic smile.

"Getting there," Aneisha answered, not know where 'there' was "How about you?"

"Umm yeah, okay." Zoe replied looking a little unsure.

Zoe took her seat next to Dan as Frank began to speak.

"Aneisha," Frank said "There was a reason we came by."

"Yeah, I know," Aneisha replied "Mum told me."

"Well, what do you think then?" Frank asked.

"I appreciate your concern…" Aneisha trailed off.

"But," Frank said cutting to the chase.

"But I really don't think grief counseling is what I need right now." Aneisha finished.

"I respect that it is your choice Aneisha but…" Frank said before getting cut off by Aneisha.

"But nothing Frank, I've made my decision" Aneisha interrupted coldly "I don't need help, I'm fine."

"You're not fine Neesh" Zoe said placing a hand on her friends shoulder "None of us are fine"

Aneisha stood up and turned her face away, trying to hide the tears forming in her eyes. "Is that all?" She choked "I have things to do." She added before running up the stairs, covering her face as the tears she could not blink away fell from her eyes.

"Aneisha wait." Zoe called as she ran up the stairs after Aneisha.

When Zoe reached Aneisha's room she heard a loud crash. She burst through the door in time to see Aneisha, sobbing on the floor next to a photo frame that had been smashed into tiny pieces.

Zoe raced over to her best friend and pulled her into a tight hug. Aneisha cried into Zoe's shoulder for a short while before she looked at the photo in the smashed frame.

"I hate him!" Aneisha yelled.

Zoe looked at her in confusion.

"I hate him for making me love him so much." Aneisha cried "Why did he have to die?" She asked "Why, out of everyone, did T- Tom die?"

His name shot out of her mouth like she didn't have control over herself anymore. This was the first time she had spoken his name and she wished she could take it back.

Tears ran down her face as she brushed the broken glass to the side and turned the picture over to be faced with Tom's smile. She stared at the photograph and her eyes scanned every detail of the picture.

Zoe sat beside her on the floor with her arm around Aneisha, both girls staring at the photograph. No one spoke for a long time.

Zoe couldn't believe that she had to keep the news of Tom's unconfirmed death to herself; there was a chance that he could still be alive. Sure, it was slim but it was something. Something that was getting her by, something that made her think maybe, just maybe he would come back to them one day and it would be as though he never left. Zoe wished, more than anything that she could share her feeling of hope with Aneisha but sadly, telling her would do more harm than good.

"Neesh," Zoe said breaking the silence. "There was another reason we came here"

"What's that?" Aneisha asked drying her eyes.

"Uh, umm T- Tom's mum called us." Zoe stuttered.

"She did?" Aneisha asked shocked. She had met Tom's mother before and she seemed like a nice enough lady but Aneisha certainly didn't expect to hear from her again.

"Yeah," Zoe confirmed "She said she wanted to see you at six." She added.

"Me?" Aneisha asked, still slightly shocked "Why would she want to see me?"

"She didn't say," Zoe said shifting away from Aneisha slightly so that she could face her "I could go with you, if you like?"

A slight smile appeared on Aneisha's face, she was so lucky to have Zoe as a friend. "Thanks," Aneisha replied "I don't know what I'd do without you Zo."

"It's no problem," Zoe smiled "What are best friends for?"

Aneisha gave Zoe a hug "We better head over there soon then," she said "He only lives down the laneway, through there." Aneisha said, moving to the window and pointing to the laneway next door hidden by a large hedge.

Zoe gave Aneisha a sad look as Aneisha realized what she had said.

"Uh, I mean lived." Aneisha said sadly before looking to the floor.

Just then there was a knock at the door, followed by Dan's voice "Girls, everything okay in there?" He asked from the other side of the door.

"Yeah," Aneisha said "Come in."

Dan opened the door and stepped inside the room, before closing the door behind him. He glanced around the room, noticing the broken photo frame lying on the floor. Dan looked at the glass scattered across the room and then to Zoe with a concerned expression on his face.

"We're okay Dan." Zoe said giving him a reassuring smile.

Dan nodded at the girls before stepping over the broken glass and joining them at the window. He stood between the two and placed his arms around both girls.

"Are we heading over to To…Uh, I mean, Mrs. Tupper's house soon?" Dan asked correcting his mistake midsentence.

"Yeah," Aneisha replied giving Dan a weak smile "We should probably get going."

Aneisha watched as Zoe and Dan left the room to wait for her downstairs. She closed the door behind them and walked over to the window one last time. It was dark outside now, not pitch black but still dark enough to cast a shadow over her street. Aneisha closed her eyes an imagined Tom standing beside her, she could almost feel his hand around her waist and the softness of his touch. She could almost smell his presence but when she reached out, her hand could only find air.

"I'm scared," Aneisha said staring out the window "I'm scared Tom and I'm tired, I'm tired of finding air whenever I reach for you," She said "Finding air is something I should be used to, you know?" Aneisha asked, not really expecting an answer. "It isn't like we ever got to be together but I wish we did, I wish that you were here Tom," She continued "I've got to go and talk to your mum now, not sure what she wants to talk about but the house won't be the same without you there" Aneisha felt silly, talking to air was ridiculous but somehow she felt closer to him. "I love you Tom."

**So what did you think? Still nervous that you guys will not like my writing! I update every Monday now (Unless I have a crisis or something) Haha! Thanks so much for all your kind reviews! Anyways, Till the next chapter Y'all! **

**xxxxxx Love, Ash. **


	3. Goodnight, My Love

**Hello! Surprised that I actually have been updating every week? (I know I am) Well I hope you like this chapter, I'm sorry if it is a bit crappy... I haven't been inspired and my mind is kind of elsewhere at the moment so please forgive me but I promised a chapter and he it is! Enjoy! **

**Chapter 3: Goodnight, My Love **

Aneisha, Zoe, Dan and Frank approached the Tupper's house. Aneisha felt her hands begin to shake and her stomach churn, she couldn't think of a reason why Mrs. Tupper could possibly want to speak with her or why she would invite her and the others for dinner.

"Hello everyone," Mrs. Tupper greeted as she opened the door, allowing the four to walk inside "Please make yourselves comfortable."

Aneisha walked inside taking in her surroundings as she entered the living area. A row of photos of Tom as a young child were framed and placed on the mantel alongside various science awards he had won. She examined the wallpaper; it was old and faded which added to the musky, dated feeling of the house. It was quaint, yet somehow if felt like home.

"Tea will be ready soon," Mrs. Tupper announced, walking into the living room to join her guests "Does anyone want something to drink?"

The group all politely rejected her offer.

"Okay, I suppose we better move to the dining area to eat." Mrs. Tupper said, gesturing for the others to follow her into the dining room.

When dinner was served there was little chitchat amongst the group.

"This is lovely Mrs. Tupper," Dan said politely "Thank you for inviting us."

Zoe gave Dan a huge smile; he had become such a lovely young man. She had noticed that he had matured since the incident and she was so proud of him.

"Yes, thank you," Frank said "This is ten times better than anything I could have prepared."

"Oh, it's nothing." Mrs. Tupper replied, taking everybody's empty plates "Oh Dan, I meant to ask… How's your mother dear?" She asked taking Dan's plate "I heard that her arm was injured."

"She's doing fine," Dan replied "Her arm is healing rather quickly, actually."

"Oh that's marvelous," Mrs. Tupper replied "Could I have a hand in the kitchen for a moment please?" She asked.

Just as Frank was about to stand up to offer his assistance, Mrs. Tupper added "It'd be nice to have a chat with you, Aneisha."

"Umm, sure," Aneisha replied picking up her own plate and following Mrs. Tupper into the kitchen.

"So Aneisha," Mrs. Tupper said, placing the plates and cutlery in the sink "I think there is something you should see…" She added before leading Aneisha out into the hall.

Aneisha followed Mrs. Tupper up a small flight of stairs and through a door on the left. Aneisha instantly knew where she was, a place she never thought that she'd be again, a place that was known as Tom's room. She looked around, it was slightly different to the last time she had visited it. The bookcase was still full and his computers, gadgets and hard-drives were still located in the corner of the room but on his desk stood a frame and in that frame was a picture of her. Aneisha couldn't believe her eyes; Tom had a photo of her, a photo that she wasn't aware of. Tears filled Aneisha's eyes "I had no idea he had this" She said moving toward Tom's desk and picking up the photo.

Mrs. Tupper gave Aneisha a hug "He really loved you," She said with a slight smile "And I'm sure he would have wanted you to have these." She added pulling away from the hug and handing Aneisha a small, rectangular box that was sitting on Tom's bed.

Aneisha wiped the tears from her eyes and opened the box, its contents surprised her. In the box was a black book, the cover was worn and pages seemed to be falling out.

"I didn't even know this existed," Mrs. Tupper said "I found it under his pillow when I was in here the other day."

Aneisha smiled "It's funny, you know," She said examining the book closely "Even with all of the passcodes and passwords, Tom still kept a diary."

"Haha, I know," Mrs. Tupper replied "By the looks of it he's been writing in it for a while."

Aneisha looked at the other item in the box; she pulled out a grey cardigan and rubbed the fabric between her index finger and her thumb. She remembered Tom wearing it once, it smelt like him.

"Anyway," Mrs. Tupper said "I best get back to the others, you're more than welcome to stay up here for a while though."

"Thank you," Aneisha said "I really appreciate this." She added, referring to the box.

"No problem, dear" Mrs. Tupper replied "My son loved you and I'm sure you would have made a lovely daughter in-law but I guess it's not meant to be…" She added before closing the door and leaving Aneisha alone.

The words Mrs. Tupper said spun in Aneisha's head. Daughter in-law, she wasn't even aware that he felt so strongly about her. Aneisha sat on Tom's bed staring at the box, the diary, the cardigan, everything in this room belonged to him.

Suddenly she realized the odd shape in the cardigan pocket, she reached in and pulled out a small box with a notes taped to it. Aneisha read the piece of paper 'To Aneisha, I seen this and thought of you. All my love, Tom xxx

Aneisha gasped before opening the box to reveal the most beautiful necklace she had ever seen. Its purple stone twinkled in the light that shone through the window into the dark room. She took it from the box and fastened it around her neck, she imagined Tom helping her with the clasp. The necklace hung perfectly on her neck as if it were made especially for her to wear it.

"Thank you Tom, it's beautiful," Aneisha said "If only you were here to give it to me."

She walked over to his pillow and placed a kiss where Tom's head once layed. "Goodnight, my love" She said.

Aneisha walked downstairs, a small smile on her face. Tom was going to give her a necklace; that was the most romantic thing anyone had ever done for her.

As she was about to walk back into the kitchen to speak to Mrs. Tupper, she heard muffled voices coming from inside. Aneisha wasn't one to listen in on conversations but she made an exception on this occasion.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Tupper," Frank's voice whispered "We still haven't found any trace of your son, we're trying to find something so you can hold his funeral but I'm afraid there isn't much more we can do."

"I understand," Mrs. Tupper's voice replied "Is there a chance my boy could still be out there?"

"Well…" Frank replied "It's hardly likely that he could survive an explosion like that."

"But there is still a chance, isn't there?" Mrs. Tupper asked, she voice shaky and fragile.

"Mrs. Tupper, I really am sorry that I have given you false hope." Frank replied sadly "Your son was a good agent."

Aneisha was shocked, why wasn't she told about this? She had a right to know, it wasn't fair. What if the one she loved was hurt, trying to find her? She couldn't just wait around, she had to find him. Even if it was the last thing she did, she would find Tom Tupper.

**Please review, all you comments mean so much to me! Thanks for all your support guys! So what do you think of the story so far...? I was thinking of doing a little side story one shot about Tom's diary and childhood... what do you think? Should I do it? Anyways hope you're liking what I'm doing! Till the next chapter.**

**xxxx Ash. **


	4. Sectrets, Lies and Truths

**HEYYYYYYYY! SORRY! I know, Monday is update day but I did have to work on the M. FanPage which, by the way IS PUBLISHED! WOOHOO! Plus yesterday was M. Day 2014 and I am the official organizer of that too so I have been SOOOOOOOOOOO busy! Anyways here is a chapter I wrote in about half hour so I apologize for its poor quality! Nevertheless I hope you enjoy! **

**Chapter 4: Secrets, Lies and Truths **

Aneisha sat on her bed staring at Tom's diary; she opened it and ran her hand across the writing on the first page. Did she dare read it? What if Tom was really still alive, he would hate someone snooping through his things but she had to, it was too tempting. She looked at the date written on the first page in read '7th of April 2011' she continued on down the page:

'Dear Tom,

Sorry I won't be here when you wake up son, one day you'll understand why I had to leave. Just know that I will always love you and your mother. I hope you fill this journal with all your wonderful thoughts my clever boy and don't worry about all those boys at school, they're just scared of what they don't understand. Remember, no one can make you feel inferior without your consent. One day you will change the world my boy and I hope by that time we'll be a family again. Take care of your mother Tom and stay strong son.

All my love,

Dad.'

Aneisha couldn't believe what she had read; Tom always said his father died when he was young. Did Tom lie to her? Aneisha turned the page to see if there was anything that would answer her question.

What she read next surprised her even more:

'No one's telling me anything dad, where are you? Why did you leave us? Mum's in her room now, she's crying. The police turned up after lunch today, they were asking where you were. Mum said she didn't know but I think she does. Dad, I don't know where you are or what you're doing but please come home. I can't do this without you, it's not fair. Why didn't you love me enough to stay? I'm so scared and alone. What am I going to tell the kids at school when they ask me where my dad is?

- Tom.'

Aneisha's mouth was hanging open, what did the police want with Tom's dad? Why did Tom tell her his father was dead? What ever happened to Mr. Tupper?

Aneisha turned the page to read the next entry.

'Where are you dad? When are you coming home? They won't stop at school, I tried to make them see that it is okay to be different but they just don't get it. Martin pushed me into the lockers again, it hurt. It's not them dad, I know it's me. I'm a freak; no one would want someone like me. That's why mum hasn't spoken to me all week and that's why you left. I'm sorry I'm such a disappointment to the family, I know you used to be the cool kid at school but no matter how hard I try I can't be cool. I'm such a loser, no one would care if I just disappeared, they probably wouldn't even notice. Please just let me leave this earth, I hate it, I hate everything, I hate myself.

- Tom'

Tears fell from Aneisha's eyes. Why couldn't Tom have seen how beautiful he was? She wished she had of known all of this sooner, although it wouldn't have mattered if she had. She couldn't save Tom and that made her sick to the stomach.

Aneisha sat on her bed and read a couple more diary entries before falling asleep on Tom's cardigan, it smelt like him. It was almost as if Tom was there, hugging her, loving her.

Aneisha woke the next morning, hugging the cardigan. She reached for the necklace that was still fastened around her neck; she smiled when she felt the stone. She looked over to her purple alarm clock that was sitting on her bedside table; it was eight in the morning.

Her phone made a buzzing noise alerting her that she had a text message. Aneisha reached for her phone, unlocking it easily. The message was from Zoe, it read 'Hey Neesh, I was wondering if you'd like to come around to my house today?'

Aneisha smiled, this was the perfect opportunity to show Zoe the diary. She quickly dressed in a pair of jeans, an orange tank top with a paisley print and a denim jacket. She tucked the diary into her pocket and headed down stairs. The house was deserted as her parents were at work so she walked directly to the door and locked it behind her.

Aneisha walked down her driveway and onto the footpath outside to find Stella and Zoe stood in front of a parked car.

"I hadn't even replied to you message yet." Aneisha said, surprised to see them.

"Well, we weren't taking no for an answer." Stella said with a smile "Come on, I'll drop you two off at the shopping centre." She added.

"Thanks Stella," Aneisha replied, giving her a grateful smile.

Zoe stared at Aneisha for a moment "That's a beautiful necklace." She said "Where did you get it?"

"Oh uh, thanks," Aneisha stuttered "It was a present."

Zoe nodded, accepting the answer as the whole truth.

"Where's Dan?" Aneisha asked, taking her seat in the car.

"Oh, umm, Dan?" Zoe asked.

"Yes Dan," Aneisha answered, giving her friend a sideways look "You know… your boyfriend?" Aneisha added "Where is he?"

"He's umm…" Zoe said, looking to Stella for help.

"Playing golf," Stella piped up "With Frank."

"Yeah," Zoe replied, looking relieved to have the question answered "Playing golf, with Frank."

Aneisha raised an eyebrow at Stella and Zoe "As if," She replied "We are talking about the same guy here, aren't we?"

"Of course," Zoe replied innocently.

"You two are acting so weird, what's up with you?" Aneisha asked.

"Nothing," They said in unison.

"Right…" Aneisha said, not believing their answer.

"So shall we be going?" Stella asked.

"Yeah," Zoe aid quickly "That sounds good."

When they arrived at the shopping centre Aneisha and Zoe hopped out of the car and said their goodbyes to Stella, who seemed to be in a rush to get them out of the car.

"Wow," Aneisha said, picking up on Stella's haste "What was that about?"

"She's probably just stressed, you know?" Zoe said as they walked into the centre.

"I guess but…" Aneisha trailed off "Never mind."

Zoe smiled "Are you ready to do some shopping?" She asked.

"Umm can I show you something first?" Aneisha asked.

"Sure, what is it?" Zoe smiled.

Aneisha lead her friend to the food court where they found a table and took a seat. Aneisha pulled out the diary and placed it on the table.

"Mrs. Tupper gave this to me last night." She said as Zoe picked up the diary and scanned the first page.

"Oh my gosh." Zoe exclaimed when she has finished reading the first entry "I thought his dad died when he was three, Tom said he hardly remembered him."

Aneisha nodded "But that's not the shocking part." She said "He could still be alive Zo." Aneisha said "I heard Frank tell Mrs. Tupper last night that the bones they found weren't his." She added hope glistening in her eyes "He's out there Zo, he needs us."

Zoe smiled sympathetically "Neesh…" She trailed off, searching for words.

Aneisha scanned her friends face "You knew, didn't you?" Aneisha asked, shocked that her friend would keep such a thing from her.

"I'm sorry Neesh." Zoe said, staring at her hands "We didn't know how to tell you."

"I thought you were my friend Zo…" Aneisha said staring at Zoe with tears welling in her eyes. "Friends don't keep things from friends."

"I know, I'm so sorry," Zoe said apologetically "I really did want to tell you."

Aneisha got up to leave but Zoe grabbed her arm before she had the chance to walk away "There's something you should know." Zoe said.

"What?" Aneisha asked, refusing to meet Zoe's glance.

"Cindy, that girl that was with Tom the day it happened…" Zoe trailed off.

"What about her?" Aneisha asked, not seeing the point to this conversation.

"She was seen with the Crime Minister leaving the scene of the explosion." Zoe said cautiously "Two KORPS agents were with them, they threw a male body into a black van."

Aneisha's eyes widened "They've got him." She said "KORPS have him and we're going to get him back!"

Zoe gave her friend a concerned look "Are you sure this is a good idea?" She asked.

"Positive." Aneisha said, a look of determination spread across her face "KORPS wanted a war, they've got one."

**Well then, I think Aneisha is a little pissed (I'd be pissed too if they stole Tom from me) What did you guys think? Was it okay? Do you like where this is going? PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks for your support and check out the fanpage! (That thing took us 5 months to make) THANKS AGAIN! **

**Lots of love, Ash xxxxxxxxx **


	5. One More Night

**Hey, feel free to shoot me! I know, this was supposed to be updated on Monday but believe me I have been so so so so busy lately! Seriously, I've been staying up really late just to get all my work done so I can update this! I hope you enjoy this, it was a littlie bit of a filler but trust me when I say this story is going to be about a million times more shocking than 'When Love Blooms' I have big plans! Anyways, please read and review! It is always wonderful hearing from everyone and if you haven't already check out our Fanpage! **

**Chapter 5:One More Night **

"So how was golf?" Aneisha asked as Dan walked into Zoe's room in the back room of the base.

"Golf… What the?" Dan asked not expecting to see Aneisha sitting on Zoe's bed.

Zoe's eyes widened, she knew very well that Aneisha knew where Dan had been but she thought she would play along.

"Yes Dan, you know where you were today?" Zoe asked winking at him "Playing golf with Frank."

"Oh yes, of course." Dan lied "It was great."

"Oh, Dan," Aneisha said, a wicked grin on her face.

"Yes…" Dan replied nervously.

"Why are you in your spy clothes?" She asked.

"Oh, umm… That would be because they are comfortable…" He replied, hoping she would buy his answer.

Aneisha raised her eyebrow "Really?" She asked.

"Yeah, you know they are flexible and soft and stretchy… Did I say flexible?" He asked giving her an innocent smile.

Zoe burst out laughing and Dan looked at her puzzled.

"I know where you were Dan." Aneisha replied shaking her head.

Dan looked at Zoe his eyes widening "You told her?" She exclaimed.

"Well she kind of found out by herself and besides, weren't you the one that said she had a right to know." Zoe shot back.

"Well yeah but I didn't mean now, she is too fragile, she can't handle that sort of thing." Dan argued.

"She is right here!" Aneisha exclaimed, not appreciating the way Dan had spoken about her.

"Yeah Dan, why do you have to talk about her like that?" Zoe yelled "You know she isn't dealing with it well."

"Well I'm sorry; you were the one that made me lie in the first place." Dan retorted.

"Me?" Zoe asked, clearly offended "I was following orders!" yelled "Which is something you wouldn't understand."

"It's always about work with you, isn't it Zoe?" Dan asked, anger burning in his eyes.

"You know why Dan, you're the only one I told about my childhood!" Zoe exclaimed, getting emotional "Take that back now."

Aneisha stepped away from the arguing couple "If anyone needs me, I'll be at home."

Zoe and Dan hardly glanced in her direction as she walked out the door.

Great, she thought. If she was going to find Tom she would have to do it on her own, Zoe and Dan would be completely useless. They were always arguing it had been going on for two months now. Aneisha knew Dan blamed himself for Tom's death but he insisted he was fine. Every chance Zoe got she was jumping down his throat; she kept blaming him for tying her down when she wanted to travel and be free. No one was functional without Tom; he was like the glue that held it all together.

Aneisha walked to the coffee shop on the corner and ordered a take away coffee; she then continued on her walk home. It would have been easier to just call a taxi but she enjoyed the fresh air and it gave her time to think without all the fuss. She smiled to herself, imagining her and Tom having their first fight, she played the scene in her head. First they would be yelling at each other and then she would cry and he would immediately stop yelling and hug her tightly, apologizing for everything he had said. He would then kiss her and tell her he loved her. Tears escaped her eyes; she just had to find him because she knew that nothing could stand in the way of their bright future together.

Back at the base in Zoe's room Dan was pacing back and forth "You're really leaving then?" He asked "After everything we have been through, you're really leaving the country?"

"Well, Dan I think its best all we do is fight and you're right." Zoe said looking at her shoes.

"Right about what?" Dan asked his blue eyes filling with tears.

"All I do it work, I need time away from everything." Zoe said.

"Time away from me you mean," Dan mumbled "I know you blame me Zoe."

"Dan, it isn't your fault." Zoe said a tear streaming down her cheek.

"Sure it is, if I had of followed orders and stayed in the hospital he would still be here." Dan cried, sinking to the floor "If I had of followed orders you wouldn't be leaving me."

"Dan, life is too short." Zoe said kneeling down beside Dan "I have lost a member of my family and I just can't be here anymore, I want to find my sisters."

"When do you leave?" Dan asked looking up at Zoe.

"Tomorrow morning…" Zoe said trailing off "I was going to leave a note."

"You can't just leave." Dan whispered.

"Don't make this any harder Dan, we have one more night together and I want to make the most of it"

"Really?" Dan asked, looking Zoe in the eye.

"Really," Zoe said placing a kiss on Dan's lips "One night to do whatever we want." She dried the tears that fell from Dan's eyes.

Dan stood and helped Zoe to her feet, he picked her up as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Are you sure?" Dan asked, scanning Zoe's face.

"Positive," Zoe replied as Dan placed her on the bed "I love you."

**Please forgive me for the length, I know it is short! My apologies for the late update (Again) Sooooo this is possibly the closest thing to a sex scene I'm going to write (To answer anyone's future questions yes, they did sleep together but they are 17 so just to cover my own arse here I am going to say... I am not promoting underage sex) So tell me what you think and thank you for the reviews! They mean so much to me! Anyways just a quick Warning... I am the face a Cindy so if I do end up doing a one shot with her in it I will be using a picture of myself but that doesn't mean a am a psycho like her (Doesn't mean I'm not either... I'm kidding) and feel free to hate her! Zoe is leaving! Who seen that coming? (Everyone who has seen series 7 I'm guessing) haha! Anyways, I'm sure you're staring at your screen thinking 'Wow, does she ever shut up?' (I don't) so I will leave it there (If you are still reading this, I love you!) **

**Till the next chapter Y'all LOVE YOU! xxxx Ash. **


	6. The Girl That Got Away

**Heyyyyy guys! I won't bore you with all my apologies and excuses, I will simply say that I am VERY sorry for the delay (There was a crisis) I had to rearrange my whole plot due to all the OC applications I have been getting (If you don't know what I'm babbling on about check my bio, it will explain the whole OC thing) so as you can imagine it was very time consuming and stressful! I would never upload any chapter that I feel is below my usual standards (I am a massive perfectionist) so that is why sometimes I update a little late. I'm hoping that this chapter is to your liking because I worked hard on this and I feel it is very emotional (I needed tissues) This chapter is dedicated to all you Zan fans out there! I started out writing Zan and you were all so supportive so I decided that this would be 100% Zan chapter! I hope you enjoy even though it is quite sad. Here we go... **

**Chapter 6: The Girl That Got Away**

Dan woke the next morning, smiling to himself. He rolled over, expecting to see the face of his red haired sleeping beauty but instead his eyes only found empty sheets.

"Zoe?" Dan called, sitting up.

When no answer came Dan began to worry, he got up from where he was sitting in Zoe's bed. A white piece of paper caught his eye. He picked it up and examined the writing on the front reading 'Dan,' it was undoubtedly Zoe's handwriting.

He opened the folded note that read,

_'Dear Dan,_

_I'm sorry to leave you this way; I'm not good with goodbyes. I hope you will one day understand that the choice I have made is best for the both of us. I know I will never forget the time we have shared together, meeting you was the best thing that has ever happened to me. Daniel Morgan, you have taught me so much, how to be an average teenage girl, how to stand up for what I believe in and most importantly you taught me how to love. I love you with all my heart and I know one day that you will forgive me. Don't try to find me Dan; it will only make things worse. Tell Aneisha I'm sorry that I wasn't the friend she needed and take care of her; she's going to get through this. You're going to make a fine man someday Daniel and I can only pray that you find someone that is going to stay in your life and give you all that I couldn't._

_All my love,_

_Zoe.'_

Dan fell to his knees, she was gone and she wasn't coming back. Tears fell from his eyes, he thought that maybe after last night's events she would stay with him and they would be a family. Clearly he wasn't what she wanted, how could he ever have imagined them together? It must have been something he had done. Dan checked his watch; it was seven in the morning she couldn't have gotten far by now, surly.

He grabbed his clothes off the floor and raced out of the room, putting items of clothing on as he entered the main base area. Just as he reached the middle of the room Frank came down the lift.

"Dan?" Frank asked shocked to see a half dressed teenager in the middle of the base.

Dan smiled innocently "Sorry..?" He said, unsure of what to say.

"I was just about to call you." Frank said "I didn't realize you would be, ummm…" Frank trailed off examining the state Dan was in "Here."

"Yeah, about that…" Dan said looking embarrassed "Zoe and I, we umm, we uh..." He stuttered.

Frank put his hand up signaling for Dan to stop talking "Doesn't matter." He said. "Zoe's on a flight to New York right now."

"You mean she is gone?" Dan asked staring at Frank in disbelief.

"I'm afraid so Dan, we're all going to miss her." Frank said sadly.

"Why didn't you stop her?" Dan asked angrily.

"I'm sorry Da…" Frank said before being cut off.

"You know what, save it!" Dan yelled before walking into the lift "I don't want to talk about her anyway."

"Dan, wait..." Frank called after him.

"Oh and tell Aneisha she needs to find a new best friend" Dan said coldly before the lift doors closed in Franks face.

Dan ran out of the school and down the street. The cold wind made him shiver but he deserved that for being such an idiot. He deserved to freeze; it was his fault she left. He wasn't good enough for Zoe and he couldn't give her everything she wanted. That's why she left, that had to be the answer. His head ached but that was nothing compared to the ache in his heart. Clouds began to form and colours seemed to fade, everything was dull without her. The light in his eyes went out, he was nothing, she meant the world to him but she was gone. He had lost something irreplaceable and she had broken something inside of him that was unfixable.

He felt tears stream down his face as he ran around the corner. He wasn't sure where he was going or why he was going there but he ran as fast as he could anyway. It wasn't like he could change her mind or her actions; he couldn't even change his own. His foot hit a divot in the cement and he stumbled before hitting the concrete hard. Dan lay on the pavement, sobbing uncontrollably. He let out several whimpers, not because of the crippling pain in his knees but because of the sinking hole in his heart. He kept trying to control his tears but it was no use, he was shattered completely, not repairable.

He lay on the cement unable to move, unable to speak, unable to forget her. It was cold; his body shook violently as the seemingly endless tears continued to flow. Everything was grey and colourless. Zoe was not just some girl, she was the girl. The girl he loved, the girl that got away.

**So what did you think? I really feel for Dan at the moment, poor guy! Thanks for all the amazing reviews, they honestly make my day! I love every single one of you! OH and GUESS WHAT!? 'When Love Blooms' Turns 1 year old on the 28th of May! I have to figure out a way to celebrate! Anyone got any suggestions! Review and tell me! Massive Fandom party? Haha! Maybe even a side story one shot! That could be a good way to celebrate! Anyways, I'll try my hardest to update next week and if you have a chance please do check out my bio! ****Thanks so much for reading! **

**Till the next chapter xxx Ash. **


End file.
